


As Any Other

by Shotgunghoul



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Codsworth Mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Morning, Shaun mentioned, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunghoul/pseuds/Shotgunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of a lazy morning turned steamy between F!Sole Survivor, Ellie, and her husband Nate. (Paden, in this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make note that this is unbated and was written at 3am while I had work the next day. Please leave any helpful criticism, but keep in mind I am dyslexic and am doing this solely because I love Fallout and its characters so much. Also too because I have a love for writing that I would really like to better. I'll say again if you didn't read the tags. Paden is the husband, (Nate originally) I simply HC this as his name in my fic(s) and play through. Also, Shaun and Codsworth are only mentioned and are not actually present in this fic. Thank y'all for reading, and once again please leave kudos/comments! They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! *Disclaimer, I do not own anything!*

“What are you smiling about,” Paden’s tone was playful as he skated the pad of his thumb across Ellie’s lips, adding punctuation to his question before cupping her face.

“You,” she said, nuzzling into his hand in a sleep induced haze. 

“Me?” He smirked, staring down at his wife. He couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from her. She was so beautiful with her messy red hair falling down in tangles over her face, dark freckles striking against her pale skin in the early morning light, her amber eyes droopy and fighting to stay open. She was truly a sight to behold, chaotic and wonderful. It was a shame he so rarely got to see her like this anymore, what with the war and the new baby. It made him grateful, very grateful, for the small moments like this. 

“Yes, you,” Ellie yawned, blinking rapidly as her body tensed, “is he awake yet?”

Paden ran a hand down her back, “no no, he’s still asleep. Why don’t you get a little more rest while I go make us some breakfast.” He kissed her on top of the head as he went to roll out of bed, Ellie catching him by the arm before his feet even touched the ground. 

“No, stay in bed with me,” she pulled at him, dragging him back down as she curled into his side and draped an arm over his chest. 

“I don’t want you to go just yet.” She tightened her hold.

“Well, okay then.” His sighed happily, embracing her much smaller frame and resting his chin on top of her head.

They laid there contently for awhile. The early morning sun dwindling away into afternoon before either of them moved again. Of course, it was her who stirred first. Her body and mind so used to their routine that even on the day’s they had nothing to do she was still propelled into motion.

Moving her hand up his chest, Ellie smoothed over the thin white fabric of his undershirt, scratching lightly as she went. She remembered ideally getting the thing for him, brand new when he’d first enlisted. She’d been so worried he wouldn’t have anything to remind him of home. So, she’d gone out and bought the first thing he’d been allowed to carry with him. As silly as that sounded. That was a long time ago now, and she thought maybe he wore it just for her benefit these days. The thing was so old, and practically in tatters. Really more holes and stains than actual cotton. Yet, still he wore it despite her many pleas to throw it out or turn it into rags. He was funny like that and though she wouldn’t admit it, she loved him all the more for it.

“What are you think about?” Paden petted through her hair.

“Laundry.” She continued to scratch at the worn fabric.

“That’s exciting.” He smiled his cocky grin. The one he knew got her going more than anything else in the world.

“Oh, yeah? About as exciting as the idea of you making breakfast without burning the house down,” Ellie chuckled.

“Hey! I’m not that bad a cook!” The offense in his tone was so evident it couldn’t help, but make her laugh for real.

“Really,” Ellie sat up, throwing a leg over his hips, and sliding on top of him, “our first Thanksgiving after getting married.” She crossed her arm’s.

“Oh, okay, we’re bringing that one up.” He pouted. 

“Yup,” she grinned, leaning down and smirking in his face.

“You’re horrible, wounding my pride like this after I offered to do something nice for my lovely wife.” He slide his hands up over her thighs.

“Wounding your pride, huh? Well, I might know a remedy for that.” She smiled cheekily, pecking him on the lips.

“Mmmm yes, I’m incredibly hurt.” He kissed her longer this time, bringing his hands up to rest them on her back as he gripped her tightly.

“I guess I should get to work then.” Ellie’s telltale head title sparked fire in his gut as she licked his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair as he ground up into her. 

It had been so long for both of them, with Shaun still so little, they hardly had any time to themselves anymore. Moments like this were far and few between, and Ellie wanted him, needed him inside her. And judging by the way he was moving, she guessed he wanted her just as desperately.

Sitting up, Paden drew her night shirt up over her shoulders and head, revealing her still perfect set of tits. He wasted no time mouthing at her smooth round nipples. Sucking on them and playing with them until the numbs was sensitive and she was moaning in his ear.

“Want-you, please-” she gasped, thrusting into his stiff cock as he tore off his own shirt and threw it across the room. He flipped them then, pressing her into the mattress as his hands danced over her naked chest.

“So- beautiful.” He peppered kisses along her jaw and neck, his hips steadily driving her up the wall as he toyed with her.

“Paden, please!” She said it louder than she had intended. 

They both froze, listening, waiting for the first cry of a hungry baby. Dread, only the horny parents of a new baby would know, settling in their stomachs. When only the quiet hum of Codsworth buzzing about made it back to them, they were sent into overdrive. Their remaining clothes hastily discarded as Paden laid her back down and lined his stiff member up with her entrance. 

“You want it, baby?” He knew the answer already, but he loved to tease her. He gave himself a few slow strokes as she withered beneath him.

“Yes yes, please.” Ellie whimpered, bucking her hips up in hopes of some much need friction. 

“That’s my girl.” He grinned, sliding into home in one quick movement. 

They both gasped as her slick heat enveloped him. It was so good and so warm. Before long he was thrusting into her. Her back arching up to meet him with every motion. She’d be sore later, but, God she didn’t care. All that matter right now was his skin against hers, the sound of arousal filling the air as he brought her up to hold her to his chest, the slapping of skin as he pounded away inside her. She was already getting close by the time he latched onto her collarbone. Nipping and sucking at her tender flesh. 

“H-honey.” She said breathlessly, her arm out stretched behind her for leverage as she  
thrusting onto his cock faster and faster. 

“Me too, baby me too.” He was heaving his motions becoming sporadic as Ellie’s head fell back and her orgasm overtook her. 

“Ahh!” Paden gasped, spilling thick white streams of cum deep inside her.

They were both panting and dripping sweat as they rode out their highs, clinging onto one another like a dying man to his last breath. Neither one of them truly realized how much they had needed this, had needed each other.

“Mmm,” Paden moaned lifting up his head from where it found perches on her shoulder, “that was amazing, Babe. Thank you.” His cocky grin was back, but it was easier now, more relaxed.

“I should be the one thanking you.” She carded a hand through his dark brown hair as she rested her forehead against his. 

“Nope, all you, Hon.” He chuckled, kissing her tenderly on the nose, “God, how did I ever get so lucky as to marry a woman as amazing as you.” The admiration on his is face was undeniable, and after all these years, it still sent Ellie’s heart fluttering. 

“I don’t know, Babe,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I think we both lucked out on this one.” 

“Mmm, you may be right. What with my roguish charm and all.” Paden grinned a toothy smile. 

Ellie thumped him upside the head, earning her a sharp ouch! before she rolled out of his arms and out of bed. 

Picking up his tattered shirt, she pulled it over her head, stopping to search the room before retrieving her underwear from the corner and pulling them on. She turned around to blow him a kiss from the bed, where he now lay on his stomach watching her dress. 

“Lunch in 15.” She winked, watching as he grinned sheepishly dug his face into the pillows. 

Walking out of their bedroom and out into the living room, Ellie went right to the tv. Turning it on and watched half-heartedly as the news depicted even more violence and tension. 

“More of the same,” she thought as she made her way to the kitchen starting the day the same as any other.


End file.
